The Promise
by jchamberz
Summary: She saved him. She fixed him. Then she left. Kendall's stuck in that same old rut again, but there's something that's holding him together. She made a promise - The Promise. That had to mean something, right? Kendall/OC. SEQUEL to Comatose.
1. one

**a/n: hello! like I had said, this is the sequel to my Kendall/OC: Comatose. some explanations willbe explained at the end, so stick around for that. c: **

**without further ado, first chapter of The Promise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

_Despite the miles between us, my heart will never change. 'Cause you're all that it beats for, when you walk back through that door. _

"Get your buddies over there to stop being fucking nuisances."

Kendall Knight chuckled, pushing himself off the front desk and glancing over at Carlos and Logan. Obnoxiously and more than likely intentionally, the two shook beer cans before opening them, allowing it to burst all over their bare torsos. They gave each other high-fives, sips from the cans, and then picked up two more to do it all over again.

"Isn't that your job?" Kendall asked, rolling his green eyes over to glance at Josh Maher, his boss.

"I'm your boss," Josh scoffed. "I'm telling you to get them to stop. You're the one who usually would anyway."

Kendall shuddered at the word 'boss.' It wasn't his thing. He never had, and never will, like being underneath a person. "You're not my boss; you're just one step ahead of me."

The dark haired, slightly buffed man chuckled, "Isn't it the same thing?"

"No."

Kendall followed Josh out of the building, allowing himself to embrace the warm Los Angeles air once they stepped outside. The sun was just resting on the horizon, it almost being 7 o'clock on this beautiful Friday night. The city was lively – it was always lively – but tonight there seemed to be more going on. Josh lit up a cigarette, leaning back and taking a long pull. Kendall took the lighter from him, lighting up his own, as he mimicked Josh's moves.

Josh Maher, a twenty-something (maybe, twenty-nine) year old guy, with dark hair, dark eyes, and a scruffy beard, was one of Mrs. Knight's friends. He was a music teacher whom worked in the same school that Mrs. Knight had. Just two years ago, he was sent off to Los Angeles to produce and write – something he had always wanted but never had the chance to succeed in. But somewhere along the lines of teaching and learning, he was picked up.

From inside, they could hear Logan and Carlos shouting, and Kendall laughed. Josh huffed, "You guys are lucky I'll buy you beer at all – no need to be such assholes."

It was June 28th – meaning Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan had been in Los Angeles for 21 days. It came as a surprise when Josh had decided on taking the four best friends to help around his studio. At least to Logan, Carlos, and James it was. When Vienna had left, one year and three months ago, everything was okay. Sure, he was sad and sure, it was hard to not be around her; but they kept in touch – meaning, constantly texting, late night phone calls to say goodnight and morning phone calls to say good morning. They did that for a good three months but then September rolled around – senior year for them both and Kendall had that silly idea in his mind in which Vienna would be back for it. She said she would. She said that she was going to be eighteen, on the wonderful day of September 15th, she would return to Minnesota because she didn't want to be back in Miami. But then September came and it was like he lost all contact with her completely. He would call but she wouldn't answer. He would text, but that would go unanswered too. He did that for a month straight. Call after call, text after text – and with each one unanswered, he slowly returned to his old self – the Kendall who was there after Emily's death and before Vienna's arrival.

"We're nineteen now, before you know it you won't have to buy us beer," Kendall responded, taking another drag out of his cigarette.

Kendall's senior year was nothing that he thought it would be. With Vienna there, he thought he would be in high spirits. No, fucking spectacular. But it was anything but that. He was really just lonely. He had nothing to do – no one to go to. His friends and family tried – oh, how they tried – to just keep him distracted; to keep him from thinking of Vienna or Emily or anything as far as the absence of his father. That was Kendall's principal problem. When one thing was wrong – he would think of all the other things that were once a crisis in his eventful life. It's not that he sought after that – hell, he would do anything to just be sane – but it was inflexible. There were times where he just couldn't have authority over his mind – the thoughts, the voices, _her _voice.

"What are you doing tonight?" Josh asked, leaning over to get a glimpse at the people who had walked past them.

"Probably what they're doing," He assumed, pointing to the inside of the building, "But back at our house."

Kendall didn't know why Vienna had stopped answering him, but it really broke his heart. He thought that it was a new year, a new year to reinvent himself once again. But he couldn't because she wasn't there. Overall, Kendall did well with the remainder of his classes. He had wonderful passing grades and graduated with an advanced regent's diploma. He had stayed with his guitar, playing music and writing songs. And once graduation had come and gone, just in the beginning of this very month, he knew for a definite fact that he couldn't stay in Minnesota. It held way too many memories that he just couldn't handle.

Josh glanced inside, seeing Carlos spinning on his head and Logan mid-back flip. James had just arrived from the top floor of the building, chugging down a beer. "They would probably fall apart without you." He nudged Kendall's side.

That was factual. Sure, they could go on without him but it just wouldn't be the same. So when Kendall made the shocking announcement that he had been speaking with Josh Maher for the last month about getting a job around his studio all the way in Los Angeles, the three best friends' gave each other stunned looks. Mrs. Knight had a tremendouslydifficult time allowing it – but Kendall had said "I'm nineteen years old. I'm aloud to do whatever I want." And then Mrs. Knight silenced, because in all actuality, that was the truth. That, along with the fact that if it could recover Kendall, then she was going to allow it. But as Kendall stood there with sad eyes, announcing to his friends that he was going either way, he had said: "I'm going because I can't be _here _anymore. I want you three to come with me but I'm not, in anyway at all, telling you to. I'm leaving that to you." Then he left and only one day later, the four best friends' were packing – still stunned that one, they were going and two; their parents were even allowing it.

"They probably would," Kendall shrugged, flicking the cigarette ashes. "But then again, I'd fall apart without them, too."

Kendall was more then grateful to have Josh in his life. He took him from the place he just could no longer remain. When first arriving, at just the beginning of this month, Kendall had a hard time settling in. They moved into this beautiful complex, which each parent of the four helped fund in. The weather was beautiful – nothing like the shitty weather in Minnesota – and the people were beautiful. It was everything Kendall needed to recover. But it was hard. It didn't just come naturally. But Kendall's intelligent; he knows that he had put his best friend's through enough. So when they were around, he acted how he wanted to feel, but couldn't quite. He played the role of being okay and he was doing a damn well job at that.

"Kendizzle," Carlos poked his head out from the door. "You ready to go?"

But at the end of the day, it's Vienna that he thinks of. It's Vienna that's on his mind, all the time. It's Vienna who has him worried sick at any given moment.

"Yup," He says, taking one last pull and flicking it into the ashtray. "Let's go."

…

Kendall loves to play his guitar – he loves to write and sing. Not only does he love all of that, he would love to someday make a career out of it. He could more easily now then ever attempt at becoming famous. For one thing, he's living in Los Angeles – the one place that you have a way better chance getting famous – and for another; he has the talent, the pure talent needed to go anywhere. He's working in a studio where, under Josh's management, a band called 'Moonlit Drive' is slowly becoming known. Really, to begin, all he has to do is show Josh he has the talent. But he won't. Josh knows that Kendall plays guitar, having heard him a few mere times and from what Mrs. Knight and his friends say, but whenever Kendall's asked to play in front of anyone besides his friends, he denies. His friends don't understand why. He could really be famous. In the world that they live in today, Kendall has more talent then half the famous people out there – and that's realistically speaking. It's like Kendall's living out his dream in the wrong sense. He's in California, he works with a manager/producer man, he has the talent, he spends the majority of his time in a studio – but all he does is help edit, clean around, and keep an eye on the place. Wrong game.

James was buzzed, Logan was drunk, and Carlos was wrecked – as it always was. Kendall cracked open a beer can, leaning over the balcony in the back of their complex. They had a beautiful view – to the left, there was a beach and boardwalk which held the most beautiful waves, sand, and people. To the right, there were a few more similar beautiful complexes. Then straight-forward, practically in front of them was the beautiful city of Los Angeles. The lights of the city shone brightly, especially in moments like this when the sun had gone away to slumber. Kendall sighs because in this moment, he should be happy. He should be fucking blissful. It couldn't get better then this. But, really, it could. So he sighs once more, wishing that he felt as this city looked, and took out another cigarette in hopes to relax his anxieties.

"You should quit that,"

Kendall looks to his left, at James who had just approached, then past him at the boardwalk. The Ferris wheel was spinning and he could see people, in the distance, walking around. Kendall was always the one against cigarettes. If a person did it, he wouldn't necessarily say anything negative, but it was never really his thing. Before it became a usual, he's only smoked one cigarette and it was when he was thirteen. They had found Logan's dads and being the barely teenagers that they were, they decided to share one. He hated it and swore to himself he'd never do it again. After Vienna left, his anxiety skyrocketed. He would breakdown at the worst times – feeling closed in and incapable of breathing. One of the many stoners of Sherwood High School caught Kendall in the midst of a breakdown. Calmly, coolly, and collectively, the guy made his way over to Kendall, leaning down to Kendall's level which was seated against the bleachers on an unbearable rainy day. "You need one," He said and swiftly pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and handed it over to Kendall. With shaky hands, Kendall took it, examining it with glassy eyes before taking a pull. Then another. And another. And another.

"I'm dying at some point in life," Kendall shrugs, returning his stare to the city before him. "This is just a factor."

James sips his beer and they could hear Logan and Carlos talking (yelling) from inside. "Your voice is gonna make you famous some day. Smoking is gonna ruin that for you."

"Mark Lanegan, Johnny Thunders," He says, keeping his eyes locked in front of him. "They smoked."

James sighs, sipping his beer again, and pats Kendall's tense shoulder. "I'm afraid you're not okay, Kendall."

"I'm fine, James." He turns to look at him, forcing a smile that doesn't quite meet his eyes.

James gives a sympathetic smile and Logan pops from the sliding door. "Kendall we hear your phone but we, we can't find it!"

Kendall laughs because no matter what, his best friend's, he knows, will always be there. Following his two best friends back into the house, he too can hear his phone. After a few seconds of searching, he finds it ringing with a name he did _not _expect to see. Gina Reinhart.

Whatever her and James had, the hook-ups which 'was-not-in-anyway-a-relationship-thing', ended around senior year. It wasn't a heartbreaking, tear jerking end, it was just them two moving on. James, to other girls that were willing and Gina, to no one in particular besides the few dates and hook ups. Kendall and Gina remained close – friends, is all. They were past the 'let's try to make this work' thing. Friends. That's all. But they hadn't really spoken, besides the first day, since they've arrived. To see her name blinking on his phone was odd.

"Hello?" But he answers, confused yet curious.

"_Kendall,_" Her voice is still the same soft, coy tone. "_Hi._"

"Uh, hey Gina," He says and the guys stop what they're doing to look over at Kendall and try to listen.

"_Um,_" She hesitates. "_How's California?_"

Almost automatically, Kendall knows there's more to just a simplistic conversation that she's so obviously trying to ease her way in. "What's up, Gina?" He lets out a nervous chuckle. "Is there something you need to say?"

"_Vienna's back._"

And just like that, he's done for. His eyes clutch tightly and his breathing his hitched. His mouth goes dry and for a moment he wonders why just the sound of her name could have such an effect on him. But it does and there's no getting around it. It's like the guys know it has to have something to do with Vienna because they exchange completely worried glances. Kendall opens his eyes but still remains silent, trying to swallow but finding it incredibly difficult.

"_Kendall?_" She says, regret dripping in her voice. "_I'm sorry. I-I just thought that maybe y-you'd have the right to know._"

He swallows hard. _It's not her fault, _he thinks to himself, _don't blame her_. "Thanks," He chokes out.

"_I'm sorry, Kendall_." She says again.

"So, uh, she's in Sherwood?" He asks, eyes shifting from the granite counter beneath him to the three anxious boys in front of him. "How do you know?"

"_Yeah,_" She sighs. "_Um… she was looking for you._"

Kendall was livid. She comes back, a year later, _looking _for him? How the fuck could she spend a year without answering him? Not talking to him? It was so wrong on her part – one hundred percent her fault that they went down. What was she doing? Who was she with? They didn't even have any good closure – none for that matter.

"Where is she now?" But Kendall still cared. He will always care.

"_Um…_" She hesitated. "_I, uh, don't know._"

Lie.

"Gina," His voice was angry. "Where is she now?"

He could hear her whisper and Kendall tensed. "_With me._" Her voice was lower then usual but Kendall heard it loud and clear.

He swallowed hard. "Okay."

Silence.

"_Kendall?_"

"Yeah?"

"_Um…_" Hesitates. "_Do you wanna talk to her?_"

He shakes his head, although he knows only his best friend's could see. He wants to say no. He wants to tell her that he doesn't need this extra pain. He wants to say that it's not worth it. "Yes." But he doesn't.

He's shaking. He regrets saying yes but he knows he would have regret saying no.

"_Kendall…"_ And then he breaks. His eyes water up and he rushes out of the room and onto the balcony to where no one else could hear him. In the distance, he could see the boardwalk was more packed and there were bonfires on the beach. He would smile at it, at the beautiful sight, but in this moment he couldn't really. Not at all.

He doesn't respond.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi," He chokes out.

"_It's so good to hear your voice,_" She sounds the same and that makes Kendall nearly cry.

He let's out a loud, sad huff. "I-I know."

"_Kendall, I-"_

"Where the fuck were you?"

Down.

"_You need to let me-"_

"You just fucking stop answering and never get in touch with me for a _year!_"

Further.

"_Kendall, listen to me._"

Silence.

"_There is no way in hell I'm doing this over the phone. I love you, I'll see you soon._"

Click.

She hung up and Kendall stood there with his jaw clenched tight, eyes clenched tight, and breath hitched in his throat.

_There is no way in hell I'm doing this over the phone. _

Doing what?

_I love you._

He loves her too damn much.

_I'll see you soon._

…What?

…

It's said that fate is something that unavoidably befalls a person. Had that happened to Kendall when Vienna entered his life? Was she supposed to come and heal him just to ruin him all over again? He doesn't understand.

He will never understand.

But through it all – through every tear that fell since the phone call, every thought that endangered his anxiety – there's one thing that left him with a little hope.

The promise.

"_I will never forget you. I promise." _

**The Promise- Framing Hanley **

**woohoo, I'm back :D I hope this first chapter didn't blow. I know it's short but it's kind of just a filler of what Kendall went through within his year without Vienna. **

**okay, quick explanations:**

**-I had an almost full chapter typed of them in the Palm Woods being Big Time Rush, but I just couldn't do it. :c I just feel like it doesn't fit with the events in Comatose. **

**-I think that this is _okay _so far, you know? Like I don't _hate _it. Kind of. :P**

**-If there's something you don't understand, like something that happened, feel free to ask in the review, I will PM you with the answer. c: **

**I hope you all stick around :c _please review to keep this story going!_**


	2. two

**a/n: thank you, thank you~ for the reviews, you guys are so sweet c: definitely keep them coming, it'll have me update quicker :$ rainicorn, no big deal! to answer your question, they live in a complex like house thing together. like I had said, I was gonna do the Palm Woods but I just couldn't get into it. I hope it doesn't bother anyone :c I guess it's a little different, haha. **

**let me know what you liked about this chapter, I wish all my readers would review :c**

**btw, I completely made up the band that Josh is producing,the club, Pulse, that the guys go to, and 'Harold's Bakery.'**

**disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

_Please don't go just yet; can we stay a moment please?_

"I just don't fucking, fucking, fucking, fucking understand."

Kendall hung his head low, allowing his forehead to press onto the cold granite countertop. It's been three days. Three days since the phone call, three days since the remembrance, three days since Vienna returned to Minnesota. Gina hadn't called and although Kendall would love to know what Vienna's doing right now, he would not call first. He's more stubborn then one would think.

"None of them got in touch with you?" Logan asks, sipping on his coffee and leaning over the counter.

"No," Kendall groaned. "I just – fuck it. Fuck it, whatever."

Logan snickered and Kendall narrowed his eyes at him. "Sorry, sorry. But I've heard you say 'fuck it' a lot of times before. You never actually just went along with the whole 'fuck it' thing."

"What are you saying?"

"You love her, man, no d, no past sense. You love her – still do. You're not just gonna say 'fuck it' and move on."

Logan was right. Logan was always fucking right. Kendall doesn't know if he wants to punch him or kiss him on the forehead right now. But overall, Logan was right. Kendall loves Vienna. No past sense, no reference to what 'was', it's in the moment. He will never lose the love he has Vienna. That would be impossible.

"But it's like…" He pauses. "What could I do?"

"Call?" Logan suggests, sliding Kendall's phone across the countertop. But Kendall shakes his head. "Then there's nothing you _can _do. Calling is the best idea,"

"I'm stuck in this fucking rut," Kendall groans. "Always so stuck."

"You know that there's only one person who could really get you out."

…

Senior prom. God, Kendall would have done anything to have Vienna there. Kendall wasn't really one for the whole sappy, romance related things – but the fact that he had Vienna, or so he thought, it would have been magnificent to bring her to prom. But she wasn't there. Not physically, not mentally. Carlos asked a girl Brooke from the cheerleading squad, who happily said yes, Logan asked another girl, Anna, from the cheerleading squad, who happily said yes, and James asked Brittany. Brittany was still a bitch but not _as _bad. She matured, but still had those oh-so evident flaws. It was because Vienna left that she matured – if Vienna had remained, she'd probably still be the biggest bitch. That left Kendall and Gina – no dates, no one. It was almost like they knew they'd end up going together – as friends – and they were _okay _with that. Gina knew how much Kendall wanted Vienna to be there, and she made it clear that she knew it was only a date as friends.

They ended up having a decent time – despite the moments where Kendall would think of Vienna – but it was good. Just good.

"Ugh, is this day almost over?" Carlos groaned, slamming his head against the wall of the studio.

"We have a half hour," Logan responded, yawning as he separated more papers.

Over anything, it was the winter that really had Kendall hurting. The snow and the couples and the atmosphere – it all reminded Kendall too much of Vienna. So he drank. And he didn't drink to get buzzed; he drank to get beyond inebriated. He didn't like how he felt – so broken, in despair. If he had to live in this pain, he at least wanted to have moments where he couldn't feel it. He wouldn't kill himself. He just wouldn't. But it was almost impossible to live that way. Which is why he turned to the strongest liquors he could get.

"Kendall, go bring these papers to Matt." Josh demanded, handing papers to Kendall.

It began with his friends on the weekends. It was normal for them to take one day out of the weekend, Friday or Saturday, and just get so reckless. It's what they did and they had a pretty damn good time. With that being, no one really caught on right away to the fact that Kendall drank a bit more then they did with a different mindset. They didn't catch on that once everyone went home to their respective homes, Kendall still remained out, getting more to binge on. A quick lie to his mom, '_I'm staying over x's house'_ one night and another, '_I'm staying over y's house' _the next.

Kendall took the elevator up to the third floor, resting his head against the wall and sighing audibly. He was still stressed – always will be.

The feeling of being smashed, of not feeling a thing, it was good. It was fantastic. It allowed Kendall to escape for a while – a much needed fixation. He would bring alcohol home and drink in his room. He would bring alcohol to Sherwood high school and drink in class. He would bring alcohol to family occasions and drink in the bathroom. And he never got caught in the beginning.

Knocking on the door, Kendall began to flip through the papers. It was lyrics to some new songs that the band had been coming up with.

He thought he was slick. He thought that he wouldn't be caught because he always somehow made it work. But as always for Kendall – as it's in his nature – he did get caught and it was horrendous. It was March. Not too cold but not exactly warm yet. After midnight, after everyone went home, he strolled across one of the main streets of Sherwood. It was so incredibly bright and so incredibly empty. He was at the bottom of the bottle in which he had for only himself. He wasn't walking normal – he wasn't seeing or thinking normal either.

"Matt," Kendall called into the room, once arriving. "The new songs," He said, handing the older man the papers. Matt gave a tired smile and nodded, returning to his phone call in which he really didn't seem interested in.

Everything went black and Kendall doesn't remember how. Too much alcohol, he would hear them say, – without opening his eyes – where does he even get this much from? It doesn't matter where, though. The only thing that mattered was the fact that when Kendall opened his eyes, he was laying in a hospital. And the lights were way too bright – brighter then they even should have been. His head was pounding and when he looked down, he noticed a tube shoved up somewhere it shouldn't be. Katie was asleep on a nearby chair and Mrs. Knight was standing there with sad, scared eyes.

Kendall makes his way back to the elevator, trying to clear his mind of Vienna but finding it hard to think of anything else when he's alone. He just wants to see her. But he knows he can't.

He ended up having to get his stomach pumped that night – a stranger finding him on the side of a main road. He was passed out with an empty vodka bottle lying next to him. Mrs. Knight was disappointed – beyond it. She was furious though, angry at the fact that he just was supposed to be better. He got yelled at – yelled at and lectured. But Kendall agreed, and complied, to not do that anymore. Of course, that didn't stop him from drinking 100 percent, but he never over did it like that night. It was scary waking up in that white room.

The next half hour dragged, of course, and when it finally ended, the guys were relieved. It's a wonderful thing that they're here, but the job is tiring. It's not the most intense job, of course, but they do a decent amount of tiring work. It was days like this where after work, they guys just wanted to relax. Have dinner and maybe a beer – nothing to get inebriated. They were like brothers, these four, they spent more time with each other then one would think. Which is why they knew something was bothering Kendall. Something that only one thing – one person – could fix.

…

It was Friday again. A full week since the call, a full week since Kendall's mind has been all over. He was covering it up to the best of his abilities. Trying – yet incredulously failing – to show his brothers that he was okay. Okay… even if he wasn't. But as always, they knew Kendall was hurting. They knew he wasn't okay in any sense, really. They tried hard – really hard – to boost up Kendall's mood. They tried to tell him to call again, because maybe if he called they could work something out over the phone. But Kendall wouldn't. Maybe he was a little too stubborn for that. And he made it clear – beyond clear – that he did _not _want any of them to call Gina regarding Vienna. He said, "Call Gina for yourself, but don't bring up me or Vienna at all." And as badly as they wanted to, they knew they couldn't go against their brother. So they didn't.

But Kendall was so damn sick of moping around while it's possible Vienna wasn't. Why did she put him through this? It wasn't fair. As badly as he wanted an explanation – and God, he wanted it badly – he couldn't _do _this to himself anymore. It was bringing him down, way down, to the point where he just couldn't do it anymore. He needed to go out, to get his mind off everything.

"We're going out,"

James, Carlos, and Logan were ecstatic to hear that. Exchanging hopeful glances, they turned their attention back to Kendall for he can announce to where. They honestly didn't _care_ where he planned on taking them, just the mere fact that he wanted to go out was a new one.

"We're going to Pulse,"

Now they were quite surprised. They didn't think Kendall would want to be in such an upbeat place, a club. As a group, they've been to Pulse once – getting kicked out a good hour into the night due to a group of guys starting with them. Kendall, having much anger built up, did a good one to the guys with the help of his brothers. But that was when they first got there – the weekend of. Since then, none of them had gone. But tonight… tonight they were going to.

…

Kendall, no matter what circumstances he was under, always enjoyed the nightlife. To have alcohol in his system, but being able to think straight, and watching the young adults sway along with the loud music was something that never seemed to bore him. It was dark – very dark – along with the flashing of neon colored lights throughout the whole entire club, even all the way to the bathrooms. James and Carlos were already off to the dance floor, looking for girls they can play with for the night. Logan and Kendall stood by the bar, slipping their ID's over and getting another drink. Kendall was feeling good. He wasn't sober but he knew what was what and when to stop.

"Wow," Logan laughed, taking the last sip of his drink and eyeing something – better yet, someone – over Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall glanced back to see a girl smiling at Logan – more of a flirtatious, 'I'm drunk and you're cute' type of smile – and he laughed. "Go for it," Kendall said, motioning over.

Logan nodded, placing the cup on the bar and putting on his best smile. One step forward, he stopped. "Try to loosen up, alright man?"

Kendall nodded and watched as his friend proceeded to pick up this girl, who was clearly happy that he caught onto the fact that the smile was for him. _Try to loosen up. _Kendall sighed, okay, he thought, need to loosen up. So he bought another drink and now he was a bit drunker.

"No one should be alone in a club," Kendall looked up from the drink in his hands and saw a girl standing there. She wore a short, tight black dress and black heels that hurt him just looking at. Her hair was blonde, very blonde, and was teased to an extreme. Her eyes were green, sparkling every time the flashing lights passed over her. She wasn't bad looking – no, not at all – but very done up… fake, maybe.

Kendall shrugged. "You are,"

"Thanks," She smiled at the bartender, taking the drink and looking back over to Kendall. "Lauren," She held her hand out for him to shake.

"Kendall,"

She kept her grip on his hand a little longer than she probably should have. "So why aren't you out there?" She asked, pointing her bright red painted fingernails over to the dance floor.

"Why aren't you?" He retorted in response, leaning more comfortably on the bar once she let go of his hand.

"You didn't answer my question," Lauren responded, smirking.

"You didn't answer mine."

But Kendall paused. Practically went deaf and had to shut his eyes in order to keep himself sane in that moment. This conversation sounded all too familiar to him and it made him sick to his stomach. That very day that he had met Vienna Chambers, their conversation was quite similar.

_She stopped tapping her fingers and gave him a toothy smile, showing her straight, white teeth. "So you are sad." She stated matter-of-factly, completely ignoring the ignorance in his voice._

_"You didn't answer my question." Kendall said, with a rude tone and not a care because of it._

_"You didn't answer mine." She responded immediately, taking off her glasses and placing them on the edge of the desk._

_"You didn't even ask one." Kendall said, holding his confidence although trying his hardest not to get lost in her eyes._

_"Well you didn't answer my statement." She said, narrowing her eyes but keeping the smirk on her face._

He could never forget that introduction. He would never forget it even if he tried. The way her bright eyes were so breathtaking that he found it difficult to even process any thoughts. The way her button down was slightly open and how perfectly it hugged her small frame. The way she smirked – a smirk like no other – and how badly it irritated yet aroused Kendall in so many ways. He couldn't get the thought out of his-

"Hello?" Lauren, who Kendall forgot was standing there for a moment, attempted to get Kendall back into the conversation. "You seem like you left for a minute."

He took a deep breath then shrugged. He was so fucking sick of getting work up over anything Vienna related. It just wasn't fair to him. He smiled and stepped closer to this stranger, her smile widening when he approached her personal space.

"No one should be alone in a club," He repeated her earlier statement with a devious smirk. The height difference wasn't major, due to the heels that gave her a good few inches, but she leveled her eyes to his and smirked one that mirror Kendall's.

Placing their drinks on the bar, she took his hand and led him to the packed dance floor. Pushing their way through, finally finding a close to comfortable spot, they began to dance. Her back was to him, his hands tightly gripping her waist. She grinded into him, swaying with the music, without missing a beat. She looked back, biting her bottom lip and smiling. Kendall swallowed hard, forcing a smile and closing his eyes when she turned back around. The music went on and so did their dancing.

He doesn't know how it happened. He doesn't know who triggered it. All he does know is that he's at the back of Pulse now, up against the girl who he met only a half hour ago. They were closer then they really should have been. Their lips were attached.

When Vienna left, Kendall had no intentions on even touching another girl until she returned. But she didn't return. Still, Kendall had no interest in any girl. But one night, after one too many bottles, Kendall was left lonely and willing. Desperate, sure, needing, maybe, lonely… definitely. He just needed someone there to show him he was good enough, because with the past two year's events, his self-confidence completely disappeared. Gina was there for him. Gina was always there for him. They didn't do anything more then a ten minute session. All clothes remained on and hands were placed respectively. It was just a release he needed. And later on regretted.

But right now, as this girl has her hands wandering all over, as her glossed lips smacked against his – he didn't care. Fuck Vienna, he thought, it's not fucking worth it. But deep down inside – somewhere in the back of his incoherent mind, he knows that's a lie. Because no matter how many girls Kendall kisses, touches, holds, hugs, talks to… Vienna will always be fucking worth it. And that kills Kendall. He will never lose any feelings toward her. He knows that for a fact. And he fucking hates it. But then again, he doesn't think he'd go on without it.

…

"Rough night last night?"

The Los Angeles early afternoon sun peaked through the sliding doors to their balcony. It was obvious the day was already beautiful. Kendall looked up from his glass, his eyes watery and burning.

Logan paused, afraid that his joke had upset Kendall. But Logan had a feeling Kendall had been sitting here for a while like this. "You okay, man?"

"I got with some girl last night."

Logan opened his mouth to respond but shut it almost immediately after, unsure whether to congratulate Kendall or lecture him.

"Why do I feel so fucking guilty, Loges?" Kendall asked with a softer tone, yet much despair evident. "We're not together, you know? Like, I'm sure she fucked around."

"Uh," Logan choked out. "Well, don't be sure in the first place."

"Why?"

"Maybe she didn't, um, fuck around." Logan suggested but Kendall laughed bitterly.

"She just stopped talking to me, man." He groaned. "She probably mind-fucked six hundred other guys like she did to me."

"I don't think so," Logan responded, almost sure of his answer.

"Why?"

"I just feel like she really loved you, you know?" He countered. "She has to have a good reason behind it all."

Kendall shook out his hair, allowing the wet locks to fall into place. "There better be a good damn reason. A whole fucking year, man? That's… that's not even right. Who would do something like that?"

"Gina,"

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows at his friend, "Vienna…"

"No," Logan shook his head, pointing to Kendall's phone which was evidently on silent. "Gina's calling,"

Kendall's heart dropped but he slowly brought his finger to the phone. "Speaker, speaker!" Logan exclaims in a whisper-like tone, as if he were a twelve year old girl. Reluctantly, Kendall answered, putting it on speaker and placing it back on the table in front of them.

"Hello?" He hesitantly answered, unsure what voice would be on the other line.

"_Hey,_" Gina. "_Kendall,_"

"Hi," Kendall tried not to sound disappointed.

"_Um, how are you?_"

"Okay,"

Logan nudged Kendall, with a 'be nicer' face. "How are you?" Kendall added.

"_Same, uh, have you um…_"

"What?"

"_Oh shit,_" Kendall heard her mumble. "_N-Never mind. I, uh, I have to go. Bye Kendall!_"

"Wait-"

Click.

"What the fuck?" Logan wondered out loud, looking to Kendall for some kind of response.

"I…" Kendall began but shook his head. "I'm gonna go for a walk or um something."

…

Yes, it was beautiful out. Almost two PM and the streets were, of course, beyond busy. But that's Los Angeles… much different then Minnesota. Kendall didn't mind too much. He walked along a line of stores, trying to clear his mind. And just when his mind was remotely cleared, he stopped. His heart was at the pit of his stomach and his mouth nearly went dry. Was he seeing things?

Dressed in a navy blue tiny umbrella dress, there she stood. Her curls were longer and a lighter brown then the last time he's seen her and her back was against the brick wall to Harold's Bakery Shop. Kendall didn't move. Her hands were empty as they hung loosely on her sides and she was staring straight ahead. Kendall took one step. Her blue eyes were very blue and her skin was tanner, probably due to Miami's sun. Kendall looked down to his own skin, which too was tanner, but she had to be tanner. One more step.

"Kendall,"

He was surprised he didn't collapse when he heard her speak. Her voice, so soft and courageous.

"Vienna…"

Everything else was silent around the two. It was like the whole word stopped just because of their encounter. The busy LA streets stopped, the world silenced down. But really, everything was the same. Kendall's heart was pounding in his chest and Vienna bit down on her bottom lip. Then it happened and he doesn't know how but her lips, oh her lips, they were on his and he was kissing her back because it was like it was in his nature. He couldn't just stand there; he _needed _to kiss her back.

"Where were you?" Kendall didn't know that he was on the verge of a breakdown until he finally spoke. They were a few mere inches apart now and it took Kendall all he had to not pull her into another embrace. She looked so beautiful.

"Miami,"

"God damn, Vienna!" He yelled, not really giving a fuck about the people around him. "Why did you stop answering me? What the fuck!"

She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Let's go somewhere, kay?"

Kendall was fuming. But he was sad. And hurt. Betrayed. "No," He bit back. "Just, just tell me."

"We can't do this here!"

He stopped. He didn't expect her to get loud like that.

"Kendall, you're not the only one with problems," She went onto say. "If you love me, we can do this somewhere else."

He loves her.

There was _a lot _that needed to be said, done, and admitted.

This was more then just a simple reunion.

Things weren't as easy as some people made it out to be.

**Broken Wings- Fly Leaf **


	3. three

**a/n: alright, I'm sorry this is so short, but I hate to drag out :c _please review_, because they inspire me completely. let me know what you think of the shocking~ news c; **

**disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

_I don't care if you're sick, I don't care if you're contagious. I would kiss you even if you were dead. _

If there was one thing Kendall knew he'd never forget, it would have to be the moment Vienna had told him she was going to marry him. She was convinced, really, and the glow in her face and light in her eyes was enough to prove she was serious. They sat on his bed and it was only early afternoon. It was the end of May, only a few days away from her departure. The air was warm but pleasant and they could feel the beautiful spring breeze make its way through his window as the early sun peaked through the half opened blinds. She smiled at him, and he asked why she was smiling so randomly, and she laughed. He asked why she was laughing, chuckling himself, and she simply said, "I'm going to marry you."

In this moment now, Kendall wonders if it was all in her fucked up, mind twisting plan to make him fall head over heels for her – just to fuck it up in the end. The end? It couldn't really be the end if they were sitting across from each other in the back of Harold's Bakery Shop, could it? She came all the way out to Los Angeles from Minnesota for him. That had to count for something, right? Everything was burgundy around them and Kendall watched as Vienna's beautiful blue orbs absorbed it all in. The chairs were burgundy, the walls were burgundy, the tables and counters were burgundy. Everything was burgundy.

Kendall wanted her to say something. He had a lot to say but right in this moment, he couldn't stop looking at her face as she looked at any place but him. She looked the same yet so incredibly different at the same time. Something was throwing Kendall off and it was terrifying him. The way her neatly done eyebrows were furrowed, knitted together like she was in constant confusion or… hurt. It was one or the other, but Kendall just needed an explanation.

"Vienna," Saying her name gave him the chills.

She snapped her eyes back to his and smiled. It wasn't her oh-so famous smirk that Kendall grew to love, it wasn't an ecstatic smile; it was just a smile – a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Okay," She says, sighing lowly and directing her eyes back to something that was clearly more interesting then Kendall.

He looked back to assure himself that something _had _to be interesting, but only found himself looking at another burgundy wall. "Please, Vienna."

"I'm sorry, kay?" She responds, giving Kendall goose bumps just by the uncertainty in her voice. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

_Hold yourself together_; Kendall thought to himself, _you need to find out_. "I just… I, I need to know."

Vienna was silent.

Kendall was furious.

"Fuck, Vienna," He growled lowly, slamming his fist on the table that separated them. "Just fucking tell me all the guys you fucked, okay? Tell me how fucked up you were in Miami where your life was clearly better. Go on, Vienna, just fucking-"

"I was pregnant,"

Kendall couldn't control the fact that his jaw was nearly on the ground. Out of all the moments he was overwhelmed or anxious – and that's _all _moments – his heart has _never _beat this fast. But then his heart slowed down, a lot, and that terrified him. He thought he was going to die.

He didn't answer.

"I was pregnant!" She repeated, loudly.

He doesn't know what to say or where to start or what to do. "W-Was?"

He knows it was/is his baby. Throughout every thought that she may have been un-loyal, deep down Kendall knew she just wouldn't. He hoped.

She covers her face with her hands and it's so quiet he could hear her slow, unsteady breaths. "I had a miscarriage."

He nearly went blind, definitely deaf, and dry mouthed. She didn't say that, he was hearing things. He had to be.

"Two months, I was pregnant," She says with an emotionless face. "I had no idea."

Kendall's crying. He's silent about it, not sobbing, but he's wiping the tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry," He apologizes because he feels that right now, it's the only thing he could do.

She has her face in her hands again, not making a sound or a movement. Its scaring Kendall. She looks up. "You didn't trust me,"

"W-What?"

"You, you thought I was _fucking _around? No, no Kendall. Fuck you!" She gets out of her seat quicker then Kendall could even imagine.

Due to reflex, Kendall hops from his seat almost as quick as she does. She's walking out, her fists bunched up at her sides, and Kendall's following her, calling after her. "Vienna, please come here."

She won't turn around though, and Kendall knows that because she's just as stubborn as he is. But he's pushing his stubbornness aside now because this is serious. Really fucking serious. "Vienna, please!"

They're out of the bakery now and the sun is still shining, despite the misery, and everyone else is happy. No one cares. No one ever fucking cares. Kendall calls her name one more time, following after her fast pace, practically by her side. Then she snaps. She stops walking and slams her fist on the brick wall that was beside them. He could see her eyes are closed and her hands are shaking.

"There's nothing to say now," She supposed. "Right?"

Kendall wants to scream – to breakdown and tell her she's wrong. But he can't yell. He can barely hold an actual sentence. "No," He chokes out. "No, Vienna, we have _so _much to-"

"Do you love me, Kendall?"

"Yes," And he's quick to answer.

She leans up against the brick wall and Kendall walks next to her, leaning beside her. Their arms are touching and Kendall's mind is running 100 miles per second. "I just… I wish you could… we could talk. Please, Vienna." He was so damn sick of begging.

Vienna opened her mouth to speak – she was going to say something – but a black Acura pulled up and the window rolled down. "Vienna?"

Kendall's eyes shot to the driver, whom was a guy no older then twenty, with practically black hair that stood tall and big blue eyes. He was leaning over the opened window, eyeing Kendall before looking back at Vienna. "So weird that I spotted you out over here, want a ride back home?"

Kendall froze. This guy, completely unknown to Kendall, spoke with an English accent and Kendall really wasn't feeling this right now. Home? Where's home? Who _is _this guy?

"Sure," Vienna responded lowly, biting her bottom lip and glancing over to Kendall.

"Wait," Kendall choked out, "I-"

"I'll see you around, kay?" Her voice was painful to hear. "Goodbye Kendall." She got into the car, shutting the door and allowing her head to automatically drop.

Kendall stood there speechless as the guy gave one last glance to him and drove away, leaving him alone. He was confused, because, well of course he would be confused. Vienna shows up in Los Angeles, with news that completely changed everything, and a complete different mindset then she had a year ago. She left him, with a guy that Kendall already didn't like, and they were going _home_.

Home.

That's where Kendall needed to be right now.

So after what seemed like the longest, most painful walk of his life; he finally returned home, where the rest of the guys were lounging around the living room with MTV hits on the television. Kendall honestly didn't even know where to begin, if he was to tell his brothers, but he wasn't fully sure if he even could. They say something, one of them at least, but he doesn't really hear it. His breathing is unsteady and his palms are sweaty. He needed to get away from people all together. Dragging himself to his room, completely ignoring any greeting, or whatever it was, from his friends. He was alone now.

His door is flung open a few moments later and now he's angry. Angrier. He wants to be left alone, but living in a house with his three best friend's… what does he expect?

It's Logan.

Sitting on the edge of Kendall's bed, where Kendall lays on his stomach with his face in his pillow, Logan sighs. "What's wrong? What happened, man?"

"Nothing," Kendall mumbles into the pillow, feeling absolutely desperate and pathetic.

Logan groans, and Kendall knows that groan is when Logan's aggravated. He wants to kick him out. "Bull sh-"

"I was with Vienna," Kendall sits up, staring straight past Logan. "I saw her by Harold's Bakery, we sat in the back, she told me she was pregnant with my baby, had a miscarriage, yelled at me, and some English guy picked her up and brought her home. Fucking home."

Logan's jaw was dropped, he looked more surprised then Kendall did when he found out. "Fucking hell," That wasn't Logan's voice though. Kendall looks over to the door where James and Carlos stood. Oh, they must have heard too.

"What the fuck?" Logan chokes out, unsure of what to really say. "But, but… what the fuck?"

Kendall sits there because after repeating it, it's actually sinking in.

Pregnant.

Baby.

Home.

Miscarriage.

Trust.

Vienna.

Goodbye.

"No," Kendall breathes out, unsure of anything else but his mind yelling all these words at him. "No, no, no, no," He's practically clawing the blanket beneath him.

The guys are trying to snap him out of it. "Kendall, Kendall!" He hears them but he really isn't listening. He's being pathetic. He's being so fucking pathetic.

He can't breathe.

…

"You alright there, Vienna?"

Her blue eyes pop open and they've arrived home. Home. She shudders at the thought. She nods tiredly in the direction of the guy beside her, who at this point was halfway out the car. She opens the door and looks up to the decent house. It wasn't anything breathtaking like half the houses she's seen since she's been in Los Angeles for the past four days, but it was nice. She and Louis couldn't really afford anything better then this.

"You look melancholy," Louis announced, placing the house keys on the island in the kitchen and immediately going to the refrigerator. "Was it that guy? Who was that guy?"

"Kendall Knight,"

Louis drops the water bottle in which he held, the uncapped bottle spilling water all over the flow. "_The _Kendall Knight?"

"The Kendall Knight," She repeats, her voice practically breaking with reassurance.

Louis is cleaning up the mess he made and asking Vienna a million and one questions. She won't give him the answers he's looking for though. Simply responding yes and no to the only ones she could – ignoring the rest. That's how she has been. That's how she has been getting on.

Returning to Miami, everyone already knew her as she was before she left. Stubborn, more mature then the rest, sarcastic, not exactly friendly, and hard to get along with. She returned the same exact way. They would ask millions of questions after her incident – through texts and calls and fucking written notes in class. But she would simply delete the texts, silent the calls and rip the notes, blowing the shredded paper off her desk until it returned to its sender. Everyone wanted to know what exactly happened. Who was the father, what she did while she left, what made her who she was. But she didn't have the answers.

Not for anyone. Not for herself.

She's so strong, everyone would say, she has no cares. Like fucking hell. Everyone had their minds set in believing that Vienna Chambers… well she had no feelings. She didn't really have that guilty conscious that most high school goers had. She didn't really have the experience of falling in love and having her heart slaughtered – like most girls whom have relationships that last a week. Everyone believed she hasn't been a virgin since junior high and that she probably doesn't even remember the guy she lost her virginity to. But they're wrong.

They're all fucking wrong.

_Vienna Chambers, she's so strong. _

She loved hearing that, but she fucking loathed it at the same time. No one ever cares – why should they start when something goes on? Vienna discovered the nosiness of people; the pathetic, immature reality of high school. She wanted to be left alone.

Kendall doesn't trust you, she thinks to herself, fuck it.

But she won't just go on saying 'fuck it' because that's not who she is. She has feelings, she has emotions, she sure as hell has a guilty conscious due to the blame on the death of _her child_, and she's painfully in love.

She's hungry and tired yet nauseas and restless.

She can't breathe.

…

Kendall's green eyes open and he scans the room. He must have fallen asleep after his anxiety attack. Logan is sitting on the rolling chair with his back toward Kendall, earplugs in his ears and his head bobbing along with whatever he was listening to. "Logan," No response. "Logan…" No response.

Picking up the closest pillow, he throws it to the back of Logan's head which in return causes Logan to jump out of the seat, hand clutching at his heart and heavily breathing with wide eyes. "You scared the mother fucking shit out of me,"

Kendall chuckles a little. "Sorry,"

"How are you feeling? Logan asks, calming down now and sitting back in his original spot.

"Better," He says; half truth, half lie. "Thanks." But he's genuinely thankful to have his best friends, really.

Logan sighs, looking down and then returning his uneasy eyes to Kendall. "Look, I know I shouldn't bring it up, since you know… you've calmed down, but…" He pauses. "Look, this isn't something you can just drop, you know, man?"

Kendall furrows his eyebrows, "You think I'm gonna drop this?"

Logan shakes his head, "No, no but I just… we're usually here edging you on to, uh, I guess… move on. But, this changes it all, Kendall."

He swallows hard, allowing Logan to continue.

"As your best friend, your practical brother, I can't lie to you. And I will no longer, and I swear from the bottom of my heart, edge you onto moving on. This is really serious shit." He shakes his head. "It's hard to wrap my own mind around so I'm sure you're completely fucked up, up there." He points to Kendall's head. "And that's completely normal."

"Normal," Kendall snorts quietly.

Logan hears it, but ignores it. "This is gonna be hard, Kendall. But these anxiety attacks… you can't let them get the best of you. You think it's bad on you? Think of how Vienna must feel. She saved you, Kendall… she fixed you when we couldn't. Maybe it's your turn. Maybe you need to fix her."

Logan, as usual, was right. It was Kendall's mission now, his goal, to return to normal – whatever normal is. Fuck normal. He just wants Vienna back as he had her the six months before her departure. Through all the fucked up antics, he still looked at it as if it were perfection. Nothing could have been better and now he needs it back.

"I need to find her."

But he needed to find her in order to fix her.

He had a long tough road ahead of him. Uncertainty peered through him – the feeling of irresoluteness telling him that he wasn't ready; he wasn't prepared.

But this is Vienna Chambers he's talking about.

He was always ready for her.

He thinks.

…He hopes.

**I Don't Care If You're Contagious- Pierce the Veil**


	4. I'M SO SORRY GUISE

**sigh sigh sigh sigh sigh**

**hi guys… first and foremost i want to _apologize.~ _i updated a while ago and, since like the second chapter, i've been really off track with this story. to be honest, i'm just really not feeling this at all. like, i loved writing Comatose and i thought you guys liked it, too. bringing the sequel around was what i thought a good idea since i love to write Vienna and Kendall, but now my views completely changed. **

**which brings me to why, after i believe everyone had a chance to read this, i'm deleting this sequel The Promise. ~ I'M SORRY GUISE. FOR REAL. blah i don't know. **

**..anyways**

**i'm not gonna leave you Vienna/Kendall lovers with no closure though**

**so once you're done reading this, drag yourself over to Comatose and the last chapter of the entire story~ will be posted. when reading that, make sure you know it has absolutely no relevance to The Promise meaning _she was not pregnant, they didn't go to LA, _so on and so forth. **

**i'm sure i'll be back around sometime with a new story for you all**

**but for now**

**i must go :c **

**I LOVE YOU~ **

**stay beautiful guise~**


End file.
